Robbie and ?
by lennelovesshuyin
Summary: Robbie is seeming to like this new girl, her style what she does, how she acts, when Lily likes Robbie how will Robbie and this girl's relationship turn out?Rated for language, some language can be a bit offensive towards people that are fans with Kim, lo
1. Default Chapter

**Radio Free Rosco**

**Question Mark's Crisis**

**In this fic Robbie finds a girl who is head over heels towards Qusetion Mark, but will his friends let him show his identity to a girl he has liked since she came to their school? Lily realizes she likes Robbie, and doesn't like this new girl, because she's different, and Lily thinks she is better than her. So with that in mind she tries to take the lead! Will she or will she not, that is yet to be found out in this fic. (First RFR fic so tell me what I did wrong and how I can fix it, thanx)**

** Robbie was walking to school, backpack only being held over one shoulder and walking by Travis. "New year, new friends, huh Robbie?" Travis said looking at a few new kids. "Yeah, sure," said Robbie distracted by a girl walking out of a black car. She was descent looking to Travis, but to Robbie, she was a beauty! **

**Her long brown hair flew in the wind many strands of hair flying every which way in the windy weather. Her green-hazel eyes, glistened in the sun. She was wearing a red tank top that had one side of it droup down her right side while the other was at waist level. She was wearing a black baggy jeans and her make-up was finely put on, not too much but not too little. She carried 2 journals, which gave Robbie a good impression.**

**"Hello, one and all!" said Lily jumping in front of Robbie and Travis. Robbie didn't even move his gaze to the new girl. "Hellloooo, Robbie?" Lily said waving her hands in front of his face. He lost his gaze and turned his head slightly to see Lily. "Oh, hi," he said than he walked away towards the door. Travis shrugged and walked after, Lily looked around blankly for a moment that turned to walk into the school.**

**"Excuse me, but um, could you help me find my teacher?" the girl asked as Robbie slowly walked past the office. He stopped and walked over to them. "I can take her!" he said with his natural cute smile. "Thanks," the girl said showing him the teacher. "Ah! I see you're in my class, c'mon," he said walking down the hall. "What's your name?" tha girl asked turning her head. "Robbie, Robbie McGraw..." he said looking back at her. Seeing her eyes made him want to melt,"And you?" he said in return. "Oh! I am Calli!" she said smiling than turning back into a normal expression. "Kool, kool," he said leading her into the classroom and opening the door for her. She only put her head down a bit and tightly grasped her books. He followed her in the classroom. **

**The day went fast and he was walking to RFR. He saw her a lot throughout the day. River Pierce talked to her a lot, but Robbie wasn't worried she didn't look the least bit interested in River. He than arrived and got in his seat. "And were on the air in 3, 2,..., Hello, and Welcome to Radio Free Rosco!" spoke Travis in his normal sexy voice he loves to speak in when giving advice.**

**"Hey, this is Question Mark, and I'm wondering...how do you tell a girl you like them? I mean she's there and you like her but...you're afraid she wont care or not be interested in what you say or do!" Robbie spoke. "Well, maybe you should just tell her! I mean the worst she can say is no!" said Lily. "Well, if she says no, than there is a heart left broken, but if you simply tell her how you feel and you still like her and feel a vibe it can be easily mended by the simple minded!" Travis said again in his sexy voice. Robbie arched his eyebrow than nodded at Travis. "Call on line 1!" Travis said to them. Lily turned it on..."You are on Air with Radio Free Rosco, Calli? Shoot!" Lily said clearly with a smirked. Robbie almost froze but kept calm, "Well, this is to Question Mark, I have always like you so much, and the way you act in here is suttle! It keeps me calm, I feel like I heard your voice from somewhere! Maybe we'll talk again and I will find out!" She said with a cute voice..."Maybe! I think I have a crush on you at school! Talk to you tomorrow!" he said. "Kool, maybe we could date, and I will never have to know you're Question Mark, but I wont need to, cya!" she said as she was put off the air. They took a few more calls and than they were done. Robbie was in love. "Hey, um, Robbie, so you like Calli! I see...I don't like her but hey it's your life!" Lily said with a snotty attitude. Robbie knew she liked him, but didn't care! He liked Calli and tomorrow would be an adventure!**

**He ran to school, fast as he could, his hair whooshing through the air. He ran strait into Calli, her papers flew into the air. "Oh shit! Sorry, I will get those for you..." Robbie said running after the papers...he noticed it was journal papers. "Thanks, oh, hi Robbie!" she said with a cheerful smile. _She remembered my name!_ "Hey, so do you like to write?" he asked her as they walked into the school. Lily was walking on the sidewalk and she saw them together, she was mad, at the fact but was used to life being like this, having people always, just constantly liked someone else when she liked them...it wasn't right, she liked it better when Travis and Ray had a crush on her. Things were easier. But now she wanted Robbie, she was always known as the go get em girl, the one to let her friends have the glory. She wanted otherwise, but she did nothing. "Yeah I write!" Calli said to Robbie. "Awesome, so do I" he said. She smiled. They talked **

**for a while, all random subjects until Robbie asked her out on a date. She accepted and it was set for an hour after school. Robbie was getting ready for it at home, normal clothes but good cologne. He took his car keys than stopped at looked at his mom,"Um...could I take the...Viper?" he asked with a smile. His mom nodded and jingled the keys in his face. He quickly grabbed them and ran out of the door. He was half way there and saw a flower shop and drove to the side. He ran up to it quickly and bought a rose. And than getting back into the car and he went to Calli's house. He knocked on the door than put his hands behind his back. A older woman opened the door," You must be Calli's date...come in.." her mother said stepping aside, than closing the door behind Robbie. "Calli, he's here!" she yelled up the stairs. Calli came down, Robbie even more in love than before. **

**She had her hair up in a pony with two streaks one tucked behind each ear. Her make-up gave her a more punk look. But her outfit was hott, a black tank top and a jean skirt. She was wearing black knee boots and a cross necklace. Robbie took her hand and gave her the rose. She smiled and smelt it. "Be home later Mama," she said as Robbie opened the door. Her mom was fancied by Robbie, how much of a gentlemen he was. They got in the car and drove to the carnival. It was fun, rides, food, and than they went dancing. The day was up and he was taking her home,"You, know I am really glad you went so slow, most guys would come on to me more," she said rubbing her arms. He gave her his jacket and she took his hand. "Well, I am not like most guys, I like to think I'm different..." he said than they pulled into her driveway. Robbie got out and opened the door for her and walked her up to the door. "Thanks for the great night Robbie," she said. "Anytime, any chance you would be my girlfriend. She than kissed him,"Does that give you an answer?" she asked. "If it's a yes would you kiss me again?" Robbie said with a smile. She giggled a little bit and than kissed him again and walked into the house and shut the door and leaned against it. Than bitting her lower lip. Robbie was feeling great than he walked to his mother's car and went home.**

**Well! That was Chapter one, if I get Reviews i might update?C'mon you know you want to! Just click the submit review button and everything will be great! lol you dont have to, but I will take it off if i dont get any reviews! I warn u! lol-love ya! TayTay **


	2. Lily's Kiss and Calli's Cut

**Chapter 2**

** Robbie returned home and set the keys on the table. He gave a smirk and than went up stairs to a peacefull sleep. Than he had a dream, a romantic one with him and Calli.**

**The next day came and he met up with Calli. He took her hand and they held hands as they walked into the school. "Last, night...did you have fun?" Robbie asked. "Yea, um, Robbie can I talk to you in private?" she asked stopping in front of a room. He nodded, but he didn't want to knowing it could be bad. She shut the door behind them and took both of his hands..."You're Question Mark..." she said looking into his eyes. "I...um...well.." it wasn't a question but a statement. "I know you are, weither you say you are or not..." she said again. "Is that why you dated me?" he said letting go. "No, I didn't realize it till the end of the date, and Question Mark I like because of how he acted, his personality, and I like you for the same reasons..." she said walking up to him. "I don't know Calli," he said avoiding eye contact. "Look at me Robbie...everything I said or say about you is true, I like you, and I wont tell anyone about Question Mark, I swear, I don't plan on ruining RFR and I wont," she said with doubt in her voice. He embraced her and she felt a sensation of love throughout her body. He slid his had down her arm and felt something like a scar on her arm.**

** She began to get tears in her eyes and he looked down at what he was touching. "I was...gonna tell you..." she said pulling her arm away and rolling down her sleave. "...You have to promise me you'll stop..." he said raising her head. "I...c..can..t" she said. "You can, and you have to you can't do this to yourself, I wont let you!" he said forcefully as he brought her back into an embrace. "I will try my hardest..." she said putting both her hands on his back. The day went slowly she waited impatiently for the day to end, so she could see Robbie again, somehow she couldn't stand not being with him. Finally the last bell of the day had rang and she rushed to her locker and got out her things a few seconds later Robbie was standing next to her waiting for her to finished her packing. Than when that was finished Lily came up to Robbie, "Robbie, can I talk to you for a sec.?" she asked taking his hand.**

** They walked to the other side of the hall. Calli left there leaning against her locker. "Robbie, I have always liked you, and now that you're with her things seem wrong...I need you.." Lily told him. "I...don't like you in that way though Lily...I love Calli, ok? And that is how it's gonna be, sorry," he said turning to walk away. Than Lily turned his head and kissed him. Calli shocked at what she just saw she ran out of the school in tears running home. Robbie pushed Lily off him," Sorry Lily.." he said running after Calli. Calli had finally fell to the ground still sobbing. She pulled out a small sharp compass and pushed it against her skin and pulled down, letting blood leak out of her skin like a cracked water bottle. She held a towel from her backpack over it and dozed off for a bit. Than Robbie came...he stood there in shock and ran to her and held her.**

**"No, Calli, she kissed me, I didn't want it don't do this..." he whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes a little bit and hugged Robbie. "Why...would you let her come on to you like that?" she asked with another tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you Calli, I didn't mean for her to do that, I didn't want that kiss, I only thought about you and I felt nothing as I kissed her, I feel something when I kiss you..." he said quietly and with a soft voice. I felt so calm in his arms..."I promise I will never cut again...unless we brake up...than I will force myself to, I don't want to lose you," she said grasping his hand. "Than I guess I can never brake up with you..." he said pulling Calli up on her feet. Calli picked up her backpack and they went to the station. Lily was broken hearted and standing in the station. "Lily, I am sorry, Calli already knew I was Question Mark, I didn't have to tell her, and you need to find someone else...sorry but when we kissed I felt nothing, it's how it has to be..." Robbie said letting go of Calli and walking towards Lily. "It's okay Robbie, I see now that I felt nothing either and it was wrong of me to kiss you, and Calli, to make it up to you, would you be on RFR?" Lily asked trying to smile. "I would love to!" Calli said as she walked to Lily than hugged her. **

**"Well, I have to go home and help my mom so cya both," Lily said walking out the door. Robbie took Calli's hand and brought her to the couch they laid down together. His arm rest around her and his hand was rubbing hers. She turned to face him than kissed him. They made out for a while and than fell asleep together. That was odd, but oh well, anyways She woke up noticing the time, it was a sat. so it was ok to sleep in, Robbie woke up not too long after. It was about 11A.M and they decided to get some Java at Mickey's. They quickly ran down and got some hott coffee and saw Lily, Ray, and Travis sitting at the table. Ray hadn't talked to Calli much at all, in fact he has only been talking to Lily and Travis. "Hey, guys," Robbie said sitting next to Lily, than Calli was forced to sit by Ray, but she was next to Robbie to so it was okay. She was a bit upset that Lily was by Robbie too though. Moments later Kim walked in.**

** Robbie let out a deep breath hand rubbed his head. "Lets go..." he said, everyone nodded in agreement knowing he wouldn't want to be by Kim, of all people. They were walking towards the door as Kim stopped Robbie,"You aren't leaving because of me are you? I know you still like me its not like I can't tell..." she said with her hand on his chest. Calli moved in front of him pushing Kim's arm away,"Listen, he has moved on, he's with me, if he still liked you he would at least show it, but who would like a stuck-up bitch like you?" she said taking Robbie's hand and leading him and everyone else out. Kim stood there blushing and almost crying. She jumped up and down a couple times and whinned a bit. "Hey, doll, if you're gonna act like that, get outta here!" Mickey yelled at her. She scowled and glared at him than stamperd out the door. Mickey left there laughing.**

**Than it was time for Calli's first RFR gig! She was excited and ready for anything."What is my code name gonna be?" she asked as they walked into the station. "Well, how about one of the choices from 'The Urbz?'" Ray asked as he gazed into his Gameboy. "Ok, tell me...shoot" she said looking at Ray. "Chilly Pie, Crazy Klaw, or Smoot Money?" he said turning off the gameboy. "I'm laughing, so hard..." she said rolling her eyes. "Hmmm, howz about...?" said Robbie.**

**Ok, I am gonna let you decide, what should her code name be? Hmmm? Just send it in a review!LOL, no this isn't just to get me reviews I have no idea what it should be, but it will be fun seeing what you come up with!**


End file.
